Mario
Mario & Metroid: The Invasion of the Metroids is a crossover game between the Mario series and the Metroid series, the consoles it plays on are Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch. The game is about Metroids invading the Mushroom Kingdom. With the help of Bounty Hunter Samus Aran, the Mario Bros. set off to defeat all Metroids. The main antagonists are the Metroids. Playable Characters * Mario * Luigi * Samus Aran Plot On planet Zebes, a Zebesian is looking on a hologram of the Universe. He finds Mushroom World and decides to go there and invade it. He tells the news to Mother Brain, Ridley, and Kraid. The Zebesians, along with Ridley and Kraid, head to the Mushroom World and populate it with Metroids. Meanwhile, the Mario Bros. were having a party at the Castle grounds when the Metroids arrive. All the Toads scream and most of them are attacked by the Metroids. Meanwhile, a gunship enters orbit around Mushroom World to study the planet. After realizing there are Metroids there, the gunship heads down to the surface and lands in Toad Town. Meanwhile, at Bowser's Castle. Bowser is making some room for a party he's planning on having when Kraid and a few Metroids arrive. Kraid knocks Bowser unconsciousness and the Metroids attack the Minions. Back at Toad Town, the Mario Bros. inspect the gunship that had just landed, someone then exits the gunship. It was Bounty Hunter Samus Aran, she had come here to exterminate all Metroids in the Mushroom Kingdom. The Mario Bros. agree and set off. After defeating Arachnus, Mummipokey, and a few Alpha and Gamma Metroids, Samus and the Mario Bros. encounter Ridley in a factory built by him. Ridley then attacks them. After defeating Ridley, he accidentally pushed the self-destruct button, causing the entire factory to get destroyed. Samus and the Mario Bros. were able to escape the factory before it explodes. After that, Metroid Factory remains inaccessible for the rest of the game (Well, after the game is completed, the Metroid Factory can now be revisited). Samus and the Mario Bros. once again encounter Ridley in Boo Mansion, who had captured all the other friendly Boos. Samus and the Mario Bros. were able to defeat Ridley once again and free the other friendly Boos. At Blazing Volcano, Samus and the Mario Bros. encounter Kraid. He then transforms into Meta Kraid and then battles the trio. After defeating Meta Kraid, he reverts back to his normal self and retreats. The trio then arrive at Bowser's Castle. The trio arrives at the very top of the castle where they find an unconsciousness Bowser, then a Queen Metroid arrives. Samus then finishes the Metroid off by planting a Power Bomb inside her stomach, causing it to explode. Bowser awakens, wondering what happened. Then the castle starts to collapse. The trio and Bowser were able to escape the castle before it explodes. Before the trio can leave, something attacks Bowser, knocking him unconsciousness again. It was Ridley, with his mechanical design, Meta Ridley. After Phase 2 ends, Bowser awakens and Meta Ridley asks him to join him. At first, he refuses, but after hearing that Meta Ridley would give him some bucks for working with him, Bowser accepts and joins Meta Ridley to defeat the trio. After defeating Meta Ridley & Bowser, Meta Ridley then reverts back to his ordinary self and retreats, along with Kraid and all the the creatures from Zebes all retreat and return to Zebes. The trio later heads back to Toad Town, where a huge celebration is taking place. Samus later leaves on her gunship and everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom celebrate the destruction of the Metroids. Gameplay In the game, the player travels through different worlds in the game. The player must defeat all Metroids and the Major Boss in that world to process to the next world. Standard metroids are only encountered in the final world. Once again, Mario & Luigi can collect Power-ups to aid on their adventures, while Samus can use her abilities from the Main Metroid games. But some of them needs to be collected. The player can switch characters to play as. The Health meter from Super Mario Galaxy also returns, but coins cannot heal the player, but Energy Balls. Energy Tanks act like the Life Mushroom in Super Mario Galaxy. There doesn't seem to be any lives, as the player will lose 10 coins upon dying. There are checkpoint flags scattered across the worlds and the player will return to that flag upon dying. Worlds * Acorn Plains * Thwomp Desert * Metroid Factory * Streamy Swamp * Frilly Forest * Snowhead Mountain * Boo Mansion * Blazing Volcano * Bowser's Castle Metroids Power-ups (Mario and Luigi only) * Fire Flower * Ice Flower * Boo Mushroom * Spring Mushroom * Rock Mushroom Upgrades (Samus only) * Power Beam * Charge Beam * Missiles * Bombs * Super Missiles * Speed Boaster * Power Bombs * Spider Ball Italics means available from the start. Enemies * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Hornoad * X-Hornoad * Geemer * Buzzy Beetle * Lakitu * Spiny * Piranha Plant * Big Piranha Plant * Bungee Piranha * Lava Bubble * Blargg * Magmaargh * Magmaw * Space Pirate * Zebesian * Cyborg Zebesian * Super Zebesian * Metroid Bosses Arachnus m2 Artwork.gif|Arachnus (Acorn Plains) Mummipokey2.png|Mummipokey (Thwomp Desert) RidleyBrawl.png|Ridley (1st Time) (Metroid Factory) Big bungee piranha2.png|Big Bungee Piranha (Streamy Swamp) Petey Piranha 2.png|Petey Piranha (Frilly Forest) Sheegoth mp1 Artwork 01.png|Sheegoth (Snowhead Mountains) RidleyBrawl.png|Ridley (2nd Time) (Boo Mansion) No Image.png|Meta Kraid (Blazing Volcano) Metroid Queen Artwork.gif|Queen Metroid (Bowser's Castle) Meta Ridley.png|Meta Ridley (Bowser's Castle) No Image.png|Meta Ridley & Bowser (Bowser's Castle) Soundtrack * Title * World Map * Acorn Plains * Cave Theme * Thwomp Desert * Metroid Factory * Streamy Swamp * Frilly Forest * Snowhead Mountain * Boo Mansion * Blazing Volcano * Bowser's Castle Boss Themes * Alpha Metroid Battle * Gamma Metroid Battle * Zeta Metroid Battle * Omega Metroid Battle * Arachnus Battle * Mummipokey Battle * Ridley Battle * Big Bungee Piranha Battle * Petey Piranha Battle * Sheegoth Battle * Meta Kraid Battle * Queen Metroid Battle * Meta Ridley Battle (Phase 1) * Meta Ridley Battle (Phase 2) * Meta Ridley & Bowser Final Boss Battle Other * Game Over * Escape Theme * Staff Roll